


破碎星空

by liupeng



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liupeng/pseuds/liupeng





	破碎星空

06  
聚会到底没聚成，因为所有人都爽了约。  
李马克去夜店抓李东赫，黄旭熙罗渽民双双有事，剩下的李帝努在床上一遍又一遍的欺负黄仁俊。  
已经是凌晨一点多，大床上两道纠缠的人影上下起伏不知疲倦，黄仁俊有气无力的伸手捶打放在自己身侧的胳膊，断断续续的哀求，“唔，我好累了……啊嗯，好累……啊啊啊慢一点，唔……”  
被吻肿的嘴唇重新被含在嘴里舔弄，他呜呜咽咽的说不出话来只能被迫承受下身的撞击，粗长的性器深深的操进去又抽出来，柱身的黏液湿湿嗒嗒的顺着泛着红色的大腿根儿往下淌，床单湿了一片，李帝努还像个永动机似的不知疲倦的往湿热的小穴里撞。  
“宝宝，俊俊，你看看我好不好，看看我好不好？”  
小家伙说喜欢他，小家伙求他喜欢一下自己，小家伙说了他喜欢他，小家伙说想给他生宝宝。  
他听到了，听的一清二楚，听的心脏疼七窍生烟快要炸掉，小家伙说喜欢他，李帝努在话音落下的下一秒钟就把人压在身下，深色的瞳孔深不见底声线却是颤抖的嘶哑，他问道：“宝宝，你再说一遍？”  
再说一遍喜欢我，再说一遍想给我生宝宝，小家伙吓极了挣扎着想躲过汹涌的亲吻和催问，那双眼睛太过深沉，绷紧的脸部线条像是带着南极寒冰，黄仁俊扭头躲避亲吻，撑在胸前的手臂被拿开，却迎来了更大的风浪。  
“嗯啊……啊……呜呜，太深了，慢点……”黄仁俊蹬着小细腿求饶着，他已经被翻来覆去操弄了好久，连带着被逼着说了好几次喜欢你想要你，叫了数不清的老公哥哥，可是这些示弱的求饶却在不知疲倦在他身上驰骋的男人耳朵里变了味道，像是用了最强劲的催情剂，他成了那个被迫承受强烈欲望的工具，软烂的小穴被撑开，如玉的身子被种满了梅花，在素蓝的床单上终于开成了那朵娇艳又清纯的鸢尾。  
“宝宝，对不起宝宝，我的俊俊，我不知道，我真的不知道……”李帝努狠狠冲刺了几十下把滚烫的精液悉数送进那个宅宅的生殖腔口，俯身抱着身下已经被汗湿透的人喘息着，“我、我不知道你喜欢我，俊俊，你原谅我好不好，宝宝你原谅我。”  
他翻身下来把人揉进怀里吻上汗湿的头发，细碎的吻轻柔的落在额头，眼角，鼻尖，下唇，然后是敏感的耳后和莹白的耳垂，“宝宝你看看我，看看老公，我在这里，看看我好不好，嗯？”  
他低声细语的哀求哄骗了好久，久到他觉得怀里的小家伙已经睡了过去。  
李帝努突然就慌了，他害怕黄仁俊不理他，会不让他搂进怀里睡觉，不让他亲吻额头眼角，不让他抱着洗漱，不再吃他做的饭，不会在每句话后面加一个萨摩耶的表情包，不会再软软糯糯的拉着他的手撒娇求饶，不会想呆在他身边一辈子……这一切都是因为他，黄仁俊会不会不要他了？  
可是生不生宝宝不重要的，你只要在我身边就够了。

李帝努第二天醒过来的时候黄仁俊还在睡。他昨天晚上到底没等来小家伙的一句话，只好趁着他睡熟了抱去清理，卫生间里还有几盒没用完的避孕套，喷雾被用光了两瓶，他忍了忍到底没忍住骂了句国骂。  
小家伙以为自己不喜欢他不想生宝宝了，难怪之前跪坐着帮他戴上的时候会抽抽嗒嗒的流眼泪，小手抖得像筛子，被顶弄的失了神也歪着头不去看他。  
他小心翼翼地给怀里的人掖了掖被角，忽然就希望时间停在这一刻就好了

07  
“你真心的？”李东赫难得没在自己眼睛上沾上些乱七八糟的两片，只是红红的两坨像被人打了一拳。  
李马克实在有些不忍直视只好抽了两张湿巾按在上面，却被一个熊掌给拍掉，“你别乱动，我们在这儿说正事儿呢”，他拿痒痒挠戳了戳雕塑似的李帝努觉得有些烦躁，“问你呢李帝努，你对人黄仁俊是不是真心的？”  
小狐狸这几天魂不守舍的，到点了就往食堂里跑见不着人，躲他躲罗渽民躲黄旭熙，之前就是个胆怯的性子，现在都快把自己给埋土里了，“你要是真的喜欢他就对他好一点成吗？”  
李东赫露出少有的认真，“我劝你做个人。”  
李帝努还保持着刚才的姿势盯着手机看，眼睛一眨不眨的把黑掉的屏幕再按亮，干净的聊天界面上最早的时间是四天前，最后那句话没有萨摩耶的表情包。  
黄仁俊已经四天没有理他了。  
床上依旧乖巧的很，会挂着泪珠咬着嘴唇抽抽噎噎的哭，会早起给他做早饭晚上还给他一个晚安吻，会听话的让他牵着手送到教学楼，也会在大庭广众之下承受他狂风暴雨的吻……小家伙那么乖，可是死活不跟他说话。  
一句话也不说，被做的狠了也不说话求饶。  
“俊俊不理我了”，李帝努疲惫的靠在椅子上，“他连话都不跟我说。”  
冷战吗，不算是吧，还是和以前一样生活，他搞不懂问题到底出在了哪里。  
李东赫往自己嘴里扔了颗巧克力，一点情面也没留，“你不觉得你做错了什么？”他没管李马克给他使的眼色怎么狠怎么说：“你丫就是个渣渣，你扪心自问你把他当过人吗？”  
“他跟你结婚这么久，你知道他被校园暴力了多久吗，你知道他上了多少次热搜被报道了多少次每天跟猴子一样被围观吗？”  
“你除了折腾他还会做什么？”  
小狐狸每天安安静静的呆在角落里不说话，最近身上的檀香味儿淡了差点被人堵在厕所里，“你觉得你对他很好？”李东赫嗤笑一声从桌子上跳下来把文件摔在桌子上，“真讽刺，你只感动了你自己。”

“别跟着我了李马克，让我自己一个人呆着吧”，他走到门口停下来，花衬衫紧贴着腰线，背影单薄的吓人，“算我求你。”

我没有对他很好，李帝努对着空气说，我对他一点也不好。

烤制的杏仁散发着微香，空气里是你追我赶的蛋糕和水果交融的香气，黄仁俊拆开一袋留了好久没舍得吃的软糖，哗啦啦倒进印着狗狗脑袋的小瓷碗里，微微愣神。  
这是李帝努送给他的第一个礼物，被放在破了边角的盒子里，周围是簇拥着的彩带，小瓷碗就在中间放着泛着光泽。李帝努把他抱起来放在桌子上亲他，嘴里是被发酵过的葡萄酒香，他被亲的泪眼朦胧却不忘把礼物推到最里面保护好。  
李帝努的身上有别人的味道，他不喜欢，敞开的衣领上有半个口红印，他不喜欢，冷白的锁骨上有小小的红痕，他不喜欢。  
可是那又怎么样呢，他喜欢李帝努，也喜欢那个有了裂痕的小瓷碗。

李帝努推开门回家的时候，灯是亮着的。  
时针已经指到了数字1，可是他的小朋友却不在卧室睡觉。  
黄仁俊趴在餐桌上睡着了，小小的一团缩在椅子上，圆润的后脑勺被灯光照着一小片光晕。空气里是已经冷掉的饭菜的凝固的香气，最中间是一个小小的蛋糕，很小的蛋糕。  
胸膛里猛烈跳动的心脏像是要停滞，激烈的撕痛感顺着血液流向四肢百骸，他看着上面插着的模型快要站不住。  
那是个穿着背带裤的微笑着的小朋友，雕刻的很细致，脖子上还带着一只小铃铛，脸上大大的笑容此刻讽刺极了，像是在说：李帝努，你怎么配。  
你怎么配？

他把拖鞋留在玄关，冰凉的触感透过薄袜刺破皮肤，他的小家伙，他的小朋友就坐在椅子上看着他，黑白分明的眼睛带着水汽，过大的睡衣笼罩着单薄的脊背像是折翼的天使，李帝努听见他说：“李帝努，我们有宝宝了。”  
“黄仁俊拿出一张薄薄的纸递过来，“宝宝在我肚子里一个多月了。”  
“你开心吗？”

空气里没有声音，只有时钟滴滴答答的声响。

这座房子真的好空啊李帝努，黄仁俊咬着嘴唇看着站在客厅中央的男人，你的心里是不是也是空荡荡的？  
就像是星星都碎掉的夜空。

“嗯，开心”，李帝努终于开口说话，喉咙却是火辣辣的疼，“我和俊俊有了宝宝，我很开心。”  
他抬脚走过去把那具单薄的搂在怀里，沙哑着声音一遍又一遍的重复，“俊俊，我很开心，真的很开心，我们有宝宝了，我很开心……”  
有了宝宝你就离不开我了，我们就再也不分开了， “我们不要再分开了好不好？”  
温热的液体顺着脸颊落下来漫入皮肤，黄仁俊觉得自己被烧的火辣辣的疼，“可是我不想和你在一起了。”  
这个孩子是他设计来的，李帝努最近不会像之前那样折腾他，也不会每次都哄骗着他把一股股浓精射进生殖腔，他开始戴套，开始准备抑制喷雾。  
黄仁俊很听话，他每次上学都会乖乖的喷好喷雾，后颈的腺体逐渐恢复，然后呢？  
“那份表格我填好了，放在床头柜的第二个抽屉里”，他推开李帝努开始一样一样的把菜倒进垃圾桶，“我不想喜欢你了。”  
“喜欢你好累。”  
就像是画了一百多幅太阳花那么累。  
08  
李帝努就那么看着他边流泪边把菜倒进垃圾桶，碰到那个蛋糕的时候，黄仁俊没动。  
他把那个模型拿下来小心的用湿巾擦干净，然后拿起勺子一口一口地往嘴里塞，白色的粉色的奶油融化在嘴里变成绵软的香甜，他怔怔地把那颗软糖嚼烂咽下去，轻轻把蜡烛吹灭了，李帝努听见那句带着颤音的生日快乐。

是了，今天是3.23，黄仁俊的生日。  
李帝努怔怔地站在原地看着他一口一口的把蛋糕都吃干净，然后小心的把化验单叠好放进睡衣口袋，“我累了。”  
黄仁俊说，“我先回去睡了，等宝宝生下来我们就离婚。”  
宝宝生下来，李帝努有了股份，他也就自由了，多好啊，两全其美。

直到晚上十一点多李帝努还站在客厅中央，黄仁俊睡在客房。  
他进了主卧把那份表格拿出来看了一眼，片刻后揉成一个纸团扔进垃圾桶，自嘲的笑了几声。  
这些都没用了，已经晚了。  
他轻手轻脚的躺在客房的床上，小家伙睡得并不安稳，紧皱的眉头上方还覆盖着一层薄汗，他伸出手把人揽进怀里亲吻发顶，鼻尖是淡淡的鸢尾香。  
时针缓慢移动终于指向了数字12。  
李帝努就着报时的声音轻声说了一句：“生日快乐，俊俊。”

“我带着ten去做了全身检查，又专门提取了血液带去国外的实验室检测成分”，徐英浩把牛皮袋推到李帝努面前友好的对他笑了笑，“希望能对你有所帮助。”  
“几个月前那场意外是我们都不愿意看到的，但是幸好并无大碍，也非常感谢黄先生的帮助”，他转动着无名指的钻戒，意有所指的看了眼李帝努的手，“看样子李先生也早有家室，我还想给我表弟搭个线来着”，他遗憾的耸耸肩，“看样子是没机会了。”

办公室设在顶层，透过巨大的落地窗能看到天空翻滚的云彩，阳光透过玻璃直直的斜射进来，银白的金刚石璀璨夺目。  
李帝努盯着自己的钻戒出了一会儿神，良久才抬起头对着徐英浩说了一句无关痛痒的：“谢谢您的支持。”  
他起身送客，对着正在整理领带的男人说：“如果您还信得过我，我今后可以免费为您爱人提供抑制剂和喷雾。”  
徐英浩赶紧摆手拒绝，有些不好意的说：“那倒不用，我还是希望他以后不再碰这些东西”，他出了门跟李马克点头示意，“正义总会胜利的。”

李帝努坐回办公椅把收集好的资料悉数发到郑在玹的邮箱，李马克把复印好的材料整理好装到牛皮袋里锁进保险柜，终于松了口气，“下周就真相大白了。”  
“话说回来，你跟你家那位怎么样了？”他把咖啡一饮而尽，海鸥眉没忍住皱了皱，“听东赫说黄仁俊已经很久没来上课了。”  
“在家养胎。”李帝努看着手机里的照片抿了抿嘴唇，“你别乱想，是他自己要求的。”  
李马克张大的嘴好悬没能塞进个鸡蛋进去，“你不是，不是不想……那个什么吗？”他吞了口口水小心翼翼的问：“你没做措施？”

黄旭熙这时候推门进来，手里捏着个U盘，他径直掠过李马克把手里的东西递给李帝努，皱着眉头说：“这是我新得出的实验结果，也许对这个案子有用，你一并发过去吧。”  
他的身上有一股海盐柠檬的味道，不浓郁但是足够清晰，李帝努接过U盘冲他挑了挑眉毛，“成功了？”  
黄旭熙没说话，过了一会儿才点了点头，“革命已经成功，果然我还hot&young。”  
李马克切了一声，“你们这两个老流氓狗崽子。”他指着李帝努大呼小叫，“这货把人整怀孕了，你把人给标记了，怎么看怎么畜生。”  
黄旭熙：“……闭嘴。”  
他对李帝努说：“当初是为了股份，之后又说舍不得，现在这个档口你让他怀孕是傻逼吗？”  
“让你那个便宜爹知道能弄死他知道吗？”  
李帝努没说话，只是一个劲儿的盯着手机看。  
李马克不可置信的问：“你别告诉我黄仁俊什么都不知道。”  
不知道李帝努为了保他卖了公司签了协议，不知道为了他撤下面子求人买水军撤热搜，不知道为了他把几个流氓alpha差点打死进看守所。  
李东赫那天走了之后李帝努好半天没能说出话来，不是因为没理由反驳，是因为不能反驳。反驳有用吗？  
老头子贪得无厌退一万步也没用，热搜撤无数次也堵不住那些恶臭的嘴，李帝努不是神仙，他甚至为了能在业界立住脚跟跟投资商喝到胃出血，为了让公司上市两天不睡觉不吃饭，他的校园生活不算快乐，却也无法理解黄仁俊到底受到了多大的伤害。  
打几个alpha有用吗，警告那些人有用吗，没用的，黄仁俊不会反抗，在床上不会在学校里也不会。  
他那么宝贝的一个人恨不得放在手心装进口袋里小心对待着，他没能一手遮天护他周全，他的每一步都举步维艰自身难保。  
他曾经在床上质问：“为什么不反抗我不让我碰你，为什么不骂回去打回去，被欺负了为什么不说？”

手机上是两幅画，被上下接在了一起。  
一幅色调阴沉暗淡，另一幅却温暖的张扬。  
星星会碎，阳光会洒，可是我不会走。

“不会，老头子被我送进去了”，李帝努终于抬头，疲惫的快要睁不开眼，“剩下的小喽啰被我教训了一遍跑路了，他是安全的。”  
黄旭熙猛地抬头看他，“然后呢？”  
“所有的东西都是我的，黄仁俊也是。”  
09  
黄仁俊休学快四个月，肚子里的孩子也已经五个月了。  
他每天都呆在家里画画，发呆，或者到阳台上站着吹风，六月其实不冷，但是李帝努依旧不让他轻易外出，除了保持必要的运动量，他大部分时间都是在躺椅沙发或者床上度过。  
他的体质不算太好，孕吐很严重，经常会不分时间地点的犯恶心往卫生间跑，却常常什么也吐不出来只有被折磨的发红的眼眶和要掉不掉的泪。  
李帝努最近回来都很早，今天甚至没去公司收拾他爹留下的一堆烂摊子，涉黑涉黄甚至牵连了人命。  
黄仁俊看过他处理工作时狠绝的样子，下颚线绷得紧紧的，一双眸子里没有其他的情绪，语调冷静的可怕。资金链说断就断，产业说砍就砍，就连开除在公司工作了几十年的老员工都冷血的可怕。  
但是这和他看到的李帝努又是不一样的。

“宝宝过来穿袜子，我只数三个数，一，二……”黄仁俊赶紧放下姆明朝坐在沙发上的李帝努走过去，乖乖的坐在沙发上伸出小脚丫。  
温暖的大手包抬起脚跟把袜子从上而下套进去，明黄色的地板袜上印着一个小太阳，另一只穿好后他就被抱到了大腿。  
李帝努耐心的用右手给他揉腰，左手放在隆起的肚子上传递热量，家居服有些薄了，总觉得小家伙会冷，他寻思着待会儿让李东赫帮忙送几件衣服过来，反正他家多的都穿不完。  
嘴唇在额头上停留了一会儿，原本温和的脸瞬间就严肃起来，李帝努不轻不重的捏了浑圆的小屁股一把，“昨天晚上是不是不听话蹬被子了，我还看见书房的画架位置变了，多了副画”，他抬起眼前的小脸在粉唇上轻咬了一口，“偷跑出去画画了，嗯？”  
趁他不注意就要偷跑到阳台看星星，要不然就溜到厨房偷吃蛋糕软糖，还不教训好等肚子更大了说不定还敢跟着李东赫去夜店蹦迪。  
小家伙最近被宠坏了，一会儿说靠着太热，一会儿又说没有信息素闻着太难受，李帝努晚上难得能睡个好觉，不是发现自己被挤到床边就是小家伙把被子扔到地上。  
抱在怀里也不安分，小脑袋蹭来蹭去，胳膊腿儿也摆来拜去往往把人搞得一身火灭不掉，还睁着无辜的大眼睛把手往肚子上带，“宝宝说爸爸要乖一点。”  
李帝努：“……”  
说又说不得，打又不舍得，只能按着人亲到泪水涟涟快哭了才能勉强把心里得那团难耐得火给压下去一半。  
“宝宝最近这么不听话，明天的软糖取消了给糖糖吃。”  
糖糖是黄旭熙送的萨摩耶，狗窝狗粮狗玩具是李马克倾情赞助，罗渽民李东赫负责定期过来陪黄仁俊解闷儿，就差没找个金銮殿插个香炉把人供起来了。  
黄仁俊登时就不干了，小手环着李帝努的脖子撒娇，“不可以不可以，今天我只吃了两颗，而且我还乖乖过来穿袜子了”，湿漉漉的眼睛望着他差点没让人把心脏都掏出来，“昨天宝宝不老实我睡不着才出去画画的，而且只画了一半还没画完。”  
“而且”，他低头抠着手指撇撇嘴，“我们家只能有一个宝宝。”  
我是宝宝，肚子里的这个也是宝宝，到底哪个才是呀，大猪蹄子。  
李帝努哑然失笑，感情这几天听见他叫宝宝就时不时不乐意闹脾气是因为吃醋了啊，这不是典型的只许州官放火不许百姓点灯吗？  
“那你自己还叫他宝宝呢，为什么你可以我就不可以”，说着就对着黄仁俊的肚子叫了好几声宝宝，甚至幼稚的把手伸进去在肚皮上点来点去，“宝宝听话，等你出来爸爸让你东赫叔叔叫你跳舞，让你马克叔叔叫你说rap，让你渽民叔叔给你做好看的小衣服，让你旭熙叔叔给你骑大马好不好……”  
“好好好，你说的都好”，黄仁俊把那只大手从自己肚子里拿出来放在一边，气愤的站起身往卧室走，“他是你的宝宝我不是，等他生出来了你就不要我了只要他，我现在就搬去客房不碍你的眼”，他挺着个大肚子把衣柜里的衣服往外拿，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉下来砸在地板上，“你这个坏人，我不想看见你了，等生下来就给你都给你什么都给你你这个混蛋……”  
“臭男人，破男人，大混蛋！”他抱着肚子泪眼朦胧的看着站在门口的李帝努，委屈的整张脸都被眼泪淹没了，连衣领都湿了一小块儿，他用手背越摸眼泪掉的就越多，到最后哭的上气不接下气肚子里的孩子也不安分起来。  
李帝努原本想等着小家伙骂够了再过去解释，没成想黄仁俊脸色突然一白抱着肚子就坐了下去，他一个箭步冲过去把人从地板上抱起来放到床上，手足无措的问他怎么样有没有事情，然后掏出手机给家庭医生打了个电话……

“活该，玩大了吧。”黄旭熙把削好的苹果切成一小块儿一小块儿的放在盘子里，然后把各种各样的果皮放进垃圾桶，毫不犹豫地吐槽李帝努，“本来就因为这个敏感你还逗他，幸亏没什么事，要不然你就后悔的撞墙吧。”  
“喏，拿进去跟人好好道个歉，不要脸就行。”  
李帝努一言不发的接过果盘往卧室走，难得没骂他狗崽子，黄旭熙还挺意外。  
“谢了，狗崽子。”  
他看着关门的李帝努啧了一声，“个老流氓。”

黄仁俊醒过来之后一言不发，只是一个劲儿的盯着自己肚子看，连有人进来了都没发现。  
李帝努站在门口不知道如何是好，黄仁俊看了他一眼就低下头对着肚子喃喃自语——  
“爹地的画有一部分锁在学校的画室里，密码是3423，还有一部分在咱家客房……唔，在书架的第二层还有一张，糖糖的垫子底下还有三张。”  
“衣帽间里是爹地给你准备的衣服，如果你是小女生就看左边，如果是小男生就去右边，啊对了还有玩具，玩具放在爸爸的衣帽间里，下面一整层都是。”  
“爹地每星期都会回来看你，外公家就不要去了，他不要爹地了，爷爷……也别去了，你还有好几个叔叔都很厉害来着。”  
“渽民叔叔长得可好看了你要多跟他玩儿，不要跟东赫叔叔学化妆，你马克叔叔玩游戏不行会拿锅砸自己，旭熙叔叔长得也好看，你可以和他骑大马……”  
“爸爸也很好”，他吸了吸鼻子看了眼李帝努小小声的说：“你爸爸特别特别爱你，最爱你了，谁都比不上。”  
李帝努：“……”  
他叹了口气把果盘放在床头柜，坐在床边，拉着过仁俊柔弱无骨的小手放在掌心，对着肚子说：“爸爸最爱的是爹地，第二是你。”  
“你可以最爱爹地也可以最爱爸爸，可是爸爸最爱的永远是爹地，谁都替代不了，爸爸的最爱是爹地，永远也不会变。”  
他在柔软的肚皮上轻轻印上一吻，有些抱歉，“对不起，我以后不能叫你宝宝，我们家只能有一个宝宝，是你爹地。”  
“哐哐哐——”  
糖糖锲而不舍的在门外用脑袋拱着门，呜呜咽咽的想进去，黄旭熙及时赶到把大团子抱起来塞进狗窝里，一本正经的跟它谈条件：“两根牛肉干，我带你去渽民家拱门干不干？”  
10  
黄旭熙走的时候顺便带走了糖糖，李帝努怀疑他要带狗去抢劫死活不放狗，没想到刚抱在怀里还没热乎的狗子一下子跳下去蹭了蹭大高个儿的裤腿，兴奋的朝他汪了两声……  
李帝努眼睁睁看着黄旭熙领着扭着大屁股小跑的萨摩耶跑路了，半分钟不到手机就来了消息——  
宝刀未老hot&young：不用谢。  
宝刀未老hot&young：科学研究表明，sex是促进夫妻感情的良药，而狗是打扰夫妻生活的罪魁祸首。  
宝刀未老hot&young：狗借我一用，事成之后必有重谢。

“……狗崽子。”

现在才六点多，黄仁俊睡过去之后就没吃东西，虽然刚刚那番真情表白没收到什么显著效果，但是也不能说毫无用处，最起码小家伙没再抱着肚子说些奇怪的话了。  
孕期所有的东西基本上是李帝努一手准备的，孕期指南记了快三本，各种食谱已经了然如新倒背如流，他今天打算做个四菜一汤，排骨海带冬瓜汤，清炒丝瓜，、鲜橙开胃虾，肉炒杏鲍菇和清炒藕剪尖。  
怀孕后黄仁俊吃的也不多，基本上是吃多少吐多少，近期气色好了点但还是吃的很少，李帝努把汤炖好后特意又烤了个小蛋糕，又加了几颗软糖上去。  
等所有的菜都端上餐桌之后，黄仁俊又睡过去了。  
李帝努轻声哄着把人叫醒，不出意外遭受了一顿“喵喵拳”和嘟嘟囔囔的埋怨，他给人扣好睡衣扣子披上外套才把人抱出房间。  
“宝宝乖，吃完饭再睡觉好不好？”他低下身子把小家伙掉下来的拖鞋穿好，又拢了拢外套才直起身来继续哄，“宝宝如果吃光一碗饭就可以吃小蛋糕。”  
“带着软糖的小蛋糕。”  
黄仁俊懵了一会儿听到软糖果然睁了睁眼睛，他湿漉漉的看向李帝努，小小声的又问了一遍，“真的吗？”  
李帝努失笑，“当然是真的，老公什么时候骗过你。”

吃完饭小家伙说什么也要去画画，李帝努拗不过他只好随他去了，再三嘱咐不可以去阳台也不可以熬夜之后还是不放心，处理完手头的工作之后就径直去了书房。  
说是书房其实早就改造成了画室，多余的东西都被搬了出去只留下一个大书架和躺椅，姆明也被转移到了这里。  
李帝努随便挑了一个屋子当工作室，甚至还在考虑要不要搬去之前买的独栋小别墅，那里安静环境不错也安全，但是想想小家伙眼巴巴的看着楼下荡秋千的双胞胎也就作罢。

黄仁俊花了半个月构思，用一个周的时间来完成。  
这次的画没有小男孩也没有太阳星星，只有大片大片的蓝黄相接。  
其实是之前两幅画的融合，除了心境不一样，用的颜色和上色顺序都没变，甚至都没有多余的线条和图形。  
他画了两颗小小的，深蓝色的星球。  
星球以上是无垠的阳光，以下是纯净的蓝。  
他还没想好这幅画的名字，比起之前的画来说，他更喜欢这一副，没有多余的色彩或者计算，只是简单情感的表达，不尖锐也不温润，只是一副画而已。

“这是卡戎和冥王星吗？”李帝努端着杯热牛奶过来，“可是据我所知冥王星要比卡戎大一些，宝宝是画错了吗？”  
黄仁俊红着脸接过牛奶喝了一小口，轻轻地摇摇头，“不是的，它们什么也不是。”  
牛奶温度适中刚刚好，入口绵柔像是把最柔顺的星系吞了进去，他喝完之后打了一个带着奶香味儿的嗝儿，“它们是两颗普通的星星”，他指着其中一颗星球说起来，“宇宙里的星星太多了，等它们觉得无聊了或者想随便走走的时候会把自己变成更多的小小的星星。”  
“这一颗是诺诺”，黄仁俊不好意思的抿了抿嘴唇，“这一颗是我，我们，我们在一起。”  
李帝努走过去把下巴搁在柔软的头顶，眼眶有些发热，“这颗是俊俊对不对？”他指着紧靠在一起的两颗星球，“我们彼此相拥。”  
“诺诺想俊俊了会变成一大片星云，那些星星上都带着我爱你。”黄仁俊急急的打断他，“不可以的，爆炸了星星就没有了。”  
“不会的，我会在小小的光团中心聚集变成一个新的诺诺，然后过来找你。”  
一厘米没关系，一亿万光年也没关系，“我总能找到你的，和你永远在一起。”

“宝宝，不要走了好不好？”他蹲下来看着眼眶红红的黄仁俊，蹭了蹭白嫩的小手，“天空破了没关系，星星碎了也没关系，太阳不在了也没关系，我们在一起好不好？”  
李帝努深吸一口气，声线有些颤抖，“你都不知道我有多幸运。”  
能和你在一颗星球共享同一段时光，可以牵着你的手抱着你入睡有多幸运，“陪着我，我也陪着你，就像这两颗星星。”

不是卡戎也不是冥王星，是我和你，我们。

黄仁俊拿起笔在上面又画了一颗小小的星球，说了一句：“好。“

END

我真的好喜欢星星啊，它们相隔很远又很近，它们围绕着彼此在宇宙里闪烁着，像每次吃石头糖总会掉下去的那颗，不用担心被抛弃也不用担心被遗留在陌生的光年里。  
因为我总会拾起来把他吃掉的，就像是这些星星总会依偎在一起一样。


End file.
